Vothug Sunfist
'''Vothug Sunfist '''is an orc formerly of the Firstlight Legion. He is an extremely devout worshiper of Ylle. Description Vothug's skin is naturally a dark greenish grey, although he has permanently dyed it white. He is short but bulky, and sports a long white beard tied into a single knot below his chin. His tusks are capped with gold. Personality The most dominant feature of Vothug's personality is his extreme devotion to Ylle and the tenets of light. He believes very strongly that all evil and darkness must be purged to the world, and will go to ends to achieve this that many would consider insane. Abilities Despite his dedication to Ylle, Vothug boasts no divine magic ability and instead relies on his unarmed combat prowess. He is a skilled warrior to begin with, but he claims that his devotion to his goddess allows him to feel no pain. Opponents have Vothug have noted that he seems to just ignore virtually any amount of damage done to his body. Possessions Vothug wears a suit of lightweave armour from his time in the Firstlight Legion. The armour is so damaged that it is virtually unusable, and he wears it more as a symbol than anything else. He wears gauntlets on his hands when he can get them, but is fine just beating his foes with his bare hands if not. History Vothug Sunfist was once part of a clan of orcs that worshiped Salkos, the god of war. His clan became involved in a conflict with the Firstlight Legion, and during battle Vothug was inspired to convert, switching sides mid-combat and killing many of his cousins to honour Ylle. He was cautiously inducted into the Legion, where he served faithfully. In truth, Vothug was ''too ''faithful; many Legionnaires were uncomfortable with his level of zeal, as he showed no qualms about attacking his own comrades if he felt that their faith was lacking. He was expelled from the Firstlight Legion during the Legion's attempt to invade the Hibernean Theocracy, and so he began to travel the Leviathan Bay for a short time until his zeal got him into trouble yet again, causing him to be imprisoned indefinitely in Hope. He remained there until Shadowborn, when Benedicton Carolus set a plan in motion where a number of mercenaries in his command broke into Hope and freed him. Benedicton was familiar with Vothug's reputation as he, too, was involved in the Legion's attempted invasion, though on the opposing side. He knew that Vothug would be of use in the struggle between light, dark, and shadow, and this turned out to be true when he provided a way to access the Brilliant Sanctum, despite not knowing any light magic himself. Sometime between Shadowborn and Genesis, Vothug found himself in Northmarch, specifically Azreidel, where he visited a temple of light in one of the cities there. The merchant house controlling the city was in attendance at the same service when he accused them of heresy and became belligerent, which ultimately resulted in him being imprisoned yet again, this time in the prison run by the House of Mir. Paraccio di Mir, the prison's warden, tried to pawn him off on Tahl, Lantis, Nel Stormeyes and Jovian, but even they believed he was too unstable to take along. Rumors and Legends * There is a small cult devoted to Vothug that sprung up after the collapse of the Firstlight Legion, which claims that he is destined to become the next Immortal of light after Cerielle's death. Appendix Appearances * Shadowborn * Genesis